A Mother Not to Hate
by Madoka43
Summary: Liz still hasn't gotten her Mother a gift for Mother's Day. Rated T just in case.


**Emergency Power up! Well I haven't written anything in well…. A hell of a long time, and I apologize for that. I don't know what to blame it on. The series of unfortunate events or the fact I was lazy and had no motivation what so ever. So I'll just blame myself. So then how about we get this story started? ...Oh yes and happy Mother's Day! :D**

A Mother Not to Hate

It was Mother's day in Death city, Nevada. Many Mother's had already been given their presents. Maka sent a photo to her Mom with her and her friends, Soul and Black*Star had done a dance showing how much they loved them. Kid's Mom spent the night the other night (Authors note: Yes, I know Kid doesn't have a Mother; just pretend!) Tsubaki sent some homemade cookies to her Mother. Patty sent a long letter to her Mom, and Liz... hadn't gotten her Mom anything yet.

"What did you do for Mom Jasmine?" Kid asked.

(Author's note: Jasmine is my oc AKA Kid's step sister)

"I sent her a CD of her favorite band," Jasmine responded, "How about you Liz?"

Liz tried to ignore them.

"Liz?" Kid asked.

Liz paused as her eyebrows showed a sense of anger, "My Mother doesn't deserve shit!" Liz commented, being a bit of a scrooge.

"Liz don't say that, your Mom probably did a lot for you!" Kid shot back.

"You don't know what she did to me!" Liz remarked.

"Maybe I don't, but she's your Mom you should be nice to her- especially on Mother's Day!" Kid proclaimed.

"She's a Whore, that's what she is," Liz claimed, "She didn't do shit for me!" Liz added.

"A lot can change in 3 years!" Kid said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't!" Liz exhaled.

"Well if you're not going to do anything for her; me, Patty, and Jasmine will." Kid said getting up and walking away.

"She's not your Mother!" Liz yelled.

"I don't care!" Kid yelled as well.

"I don't either!" Liz exclaimed.

The thing was what was Kid going to do? He didn't know anything about Liz's Mother. Until he rethought his plan. Now he had a brand new plan. A plan full proof. All Kid had to do was make sure Liz was in the living room by 5 o'clock tomorrow.

At the end of the day Liz still didn't made or sent anything to her Mom. The next day she would regret it.

Liz came home the next day from tutoring welcomed by a screaming Patty.

"Giraffe! Giraffe! Giraffe!" Patty repeated running around with a stuffed animal we all know as a Giraffe.

"How did she get that?" Liz thought.

Liz picked up a note taped to a cardboard box, supposedly the box the Giraffe had been sent in.

_Dear Patty,_

_I just received your letter; I love you to. A lot has changed since you and your sister left. … Oh yes and by the way I think you might like what's in the box._

_ Love, _

_ Mom_

Liz suddenly herd a beep coming from the TV. Liz looked up and saw a notification about video chat.

"She's waiting…" A familiar voice announced.

Liz whipped her head around.

It was Kid.

Liz paused, "Well hurry and clean this mess up!"

Kid's eyes widened, "Oh right!" Kid realized.

Everyone helped, all the packing foam along with the Giraffe went back into the box.

Kid and Patty snuck away as Liz straitened herself out before she accepted the chat request.

"Hi, Mom." Liz welcomed.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Liz's Mom responded.

"Great, thanks." Liz claimed.

"How about Patty," Liz's Mom asked, "Did she get her stuffed Giraffe?" She added.

"Yeah, she loves it!" Liz smiled.

"That's good." Liz's Mother said.

They both chatted for another good 3 hours.

"And your Father thinks its okay to obsess over football in front of my face." Liz's Mom exclaimed.

"You think that's bad," Liz said, "My Meister obsesses over symmetry 24/7!" Liz added.

"Hey," Kid yelled banging his head bellow the coffee table, "Oww…" He added, rubbing his head.

Liz's Mom giggled, "I'd better go it's time to eat dinner." She claimed.

"Bye, Mom." Liz smiled, before her Mom logged off.

"Bye Sweetie," Liz's Mom said, "See you next year." She added.

Disconnected.

Liz looked down, "I love you, Mom" She said.

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed, Happy Mother's Day! … Oh yes and if you don't know about Liz's Mom check the Manga Chapter 78. Thanks for reading R&R! **


End file.
